


Psychodelic triangle

by oriharafrom



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Drugged Sex, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharafrom/pseuds/oriharafrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У треугольника три грани: ты, я и наша ненависть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychodelic triangle

«Даже ради сделки не стоило столько пить», — думал Изая, вваливаясь домой.

Мысли путались, земля уходила из-под ног, а в его кресле сидел Шизуо.

«Стоп-стоп, а как это он тут оказался? Ах, да, вышиб дверь и вошел, как все просто…»

Изая хихикнул и снова посмотрел на Шизуо.

Теперь тот был не один: на его колени карабкался… Изая, но какой-то будто помладше и в белом пальтишке с розовыми пуговицами.

— Ойй, — Изая сошел с двери и потер переносицу, стараясь, однако, не отпускать стену. — Сайкэ, я кому говорил не пугать посетителей?  
— Смотри, я ему, похоже, нравлюсь, — Шизуо улыбался и гладил восседавшего у него на коленях парнишку по узкой спине.

Изая поморгал, надеясь, что глюк исчезнет. Но все, чего он добился — это что комната перестала вращаться и замерла во вполне привычном положении. За одним исключением: сидевшие в кресле никуда не делись.

«Или все-таки пить нужно было больше?» — размышлял Изая.

Откуда-то издалека доносились голоса:  
— Тсугару? — робко интересовался Сайкэ, заглядывая в глаза Шизуо.  
— Нет.  
— Дэээлик? — тянул он, придвигаясь еще ближе, обвивая шею Хэйваджимы тонкими руками.  
— Нет.  
— Тсукишима! — радовался догадке Сайкэ.

Хэйваджима помотал головой и наконец сказал:  
— Шизуо.  
— Шизуо, — восторгу Сайкэ не было предела, он доверчиво прильнул к груди Хэйваджимы и потерся шелковистой щечкой о его щеку.

Несмотря на вполне взрослый вид, Сайкэ держался с непосредственностью ребенка. Изая почувствовал укол ревности.

«С чего это вдруг Сайкэ решил материализоваться при посторонних, да еще и начать соблазнять Шизу-чана?»

Изая не знал, кого он ревнует сильнее, Сайкэ к Шизуо или Шизуо к Сайкэ.

Изая отпустил стену, подскочил к своему рабочему столу и грубо сдернул мальчишку с колен Шизуо.

— Ревнуешь? — оскалился Шизуо, внезапно вступившись за Сайкэ.

Широкие ладони надежно обхватывали плечи мальчишки. Изая попытался оторвать руки Шизуо от Сайкэ, но Хэйваджима дал отпор, уводя того.

Изая попытался было догнать их, но комната снова закружилась и закачалась, раз за разом не позволяя Изае вписаться в дверной проем.

Когда порядком запыхавшийся Изая наконец ввалился в собственную спальню, он увидел, что Сайкэ полностью обнажен, бесстыдник этакий, что Сайкэ сидит на бедрах у Шизуо и ритмично приподнимается, невинно целуя Хэйваджиму в губы. Едва касаясь, щекотно, нежно. Губы у Сайкэ были бледно-розовые, глянцевые от слюны, а у Шизуо обветренные, и он подставлял их под эти невесомые поцелуи, прикрыв глаза от наслаждения. Изая перевел взгляд и увидел, как мощный член Хэйваджимы раз за разом исчезает между ягодиц Сайкэ. Снизу на члене рельефным канатом выступал семявыводящий канал. Член у Шизуо был такой же влажный, как губы у Сайкэ. Изая старался не думать, почему. Он смотрел и не мог оторваться. Член у Шизуо был крупный, но Сайкэ принимал его легко. Ревность с новой силой вскипела в груди: неужели они занимались этим и раньше?

Любовники наконец заметили его: Сайкэ испуганно прижался к широкой груди, а Шизуо махнул рукой, мол, иди к нам, Изая.

И Изая пошел. Изая скинул на ходу одежду и вскочил на кровать, мгновенно впившись поцелуем в шею Сайкэ. Изая оставлял на бледной гладкой коже свои красные отметины: «Сайкэ — моя собственность, и я не собираюсь его ни с кем делить!». Изая дернул Сайкэ на себя, сжал пальцы на его бедрах. Изая медленно втиснулся в его тело. И хотя Сайкэ по-прежнему улыбался, по его личику побежали слезы.

«Плачь, Сайкэ, мне тоже больно».

Втиснувшись внутрь, Изая замер. Внутри уже находился член Шизуо, и было так тесно, что едва можно было двинуться. Шизуо притянул Сайкэ к себе и гладил его поясницу, гладил узкую напряженную спину, сцеловывал слезы с глаз.

Изая бессильно кусал загривок Сайкэ, старался как можно больнее сжать челюсти, не разделяя свою боль и чужую. Но Шизуо заметил. Шизуо ненавидел насилие. Шизуо ударил его по лицу. Теперь была очередь Изаи рыдать.

Сайкэ тем временем привык, расслабился и перестал дрожать в их руках так сильно, и Шизуо возобновил движения. Он обхватил член Сайкэ и стал дрочить ему в такт, а свободной рукой притянул к себе Изаю, сжал пальцами его затылок, погладил. Шизуо что-то шептал, утешая. Изае хотелось верить, что слова адресованы ему, мало того, они были ему жизненно необходимы сейчас. Но позже он понял, что они только для Сайкэ. Для Сайкэ, который вскидывался между ними, для Сайкэ, который кончил первым.

«Сайкэ запрограммирован на любовь. Он не робот, но и не человек, — думал Изая, — в каком-то смысле он монстр, поскольку влияет на чувства Шизуо так сильно, что тот забыл, что должен его ненавидеть, ведь Сайкэ — и есть я».

Трахая самого себя, Изая плакал от бессилия. Что он сделал для того, чтобы Шизуо шептал ласковое ему? Что он сделал для того, чтобы укротить этого дикого зверя?

Ничего. Изая просто ненавидел. Он любит людей, а от Шизуо заразился ненавистью, заразился этим безумием, которое теперь прорывается глухим рыком сквозь зубы. Не человеческим, звериным. Изая уподобился хищнику, и теперь, вместо того, чтобы дергать его, сидящего в клетке, за усы, он рвет с ним зубами последний кусок мяса посреди выжженной их ненавистью пустыни.

«Эй, Шизу-чан, ненавидь меня! — хочется воскликнуть Изае. — Ненавидь! Презирай!» — ведь эти чувства сильнее, чем любовь. Да и не существует никакой любви, одни инстинкты.

Но вместо этого Изая рычит, толкая ладонями податливую узкую спину, и трахает Сайкэ уже в одиночестве, совсем не заметив, когда остался посреди пустыни один. Шизуо давно выскользнул из растраханного тела и теперь гладит Сайкэ по искусанной шее, шепчет ему на ухо что-то интимное, отчего Сайкэ послушно вскидывает бедра навстречу Изае.

«Неужели я так же мог?!» — изливаясь на спину Сайкэ, Изая жмурится.

И открывает глаза.

Рядом нет никакого Сайкэ. Зато есть Шизуо. Шизуо хватает его за грудки и прикладывает спиной к вертикальной поверхности. Поверхность колеблется от удара и плывет в пространстве. Изая раскидывает по ней руки, распластывается, сползает. Нужно откинуться назад сильнее, чтобы поверхность сделалась горизонтальной. Изая ищет опору под ногами, но кроме поверхности ничего нет. Зато в пах упирается колено Шизуо.

Поверхность кренится, уходит из-под спины. Изая падает. Падает. Но пока Шизуо держит его за грудки, ничего не страшно. Ведь они упадут и разобьются вместе. Изая смеется.

Поверхность, она же плоскость — это грань меж их мирами, меж небом и городом, глянцево гладкая сверху, туда, вниз, она уходит шипами сталактитов. Изая не хотел бы оказаться на той стороне.

***  
Шизуо изумленно остановился. Прямо навстречу ему шел собственной персоной Орихара Изая. Шел, раскинув руки, покачиваясь и что-то непрерывно говоря. Начав было злиться, Шизуо схватился за первый попавшийся под руку столб, но так и оставил покорежено лязгающий металл стоять на месте.

Изая опять перебрал, а вон и его клиент. Шизуо поморщился: из заведения, откуда вышел Изая, несло густым сладким запахом травки. Копы, конечно, знали о специализации этого заведения, но обходили его стороной, прекрасно понимая, что заходить в него чревато, тем более что хозяин и так неплохо платит. Вот и Изае стоило бы обходить его стороной. И заведение это, и Шизуо.

— Эй, Изая! — Шизуо в два шага настиг Орихару и поймал за капюшон отправившееся в незамысловатый полет к земле тело.

Шизуо был в ярости: он же единственный, кому дано право убить эту пакостную блоху! И он чувствовал, что это право у него отнимают. Сама блоха и отнимает, назначая своим клиентам встречи в подобных заведениях, думает, что это забавно.

— Аррргх! Ты еще и пьян?! Кто тебя научил дурь с алкоголем мешать, идиот?! — рявкнул Шизуо над самым ухом Орихары, но не смог докричаться. — Совсем сдурел?

На мгновение на Изаю снизошло просветление, он замолк и уверенно кивнул, окинув Хэйваджиму совершенно ясным взглядом. Этого мгновения Шизуо хватило для того, чтобы дать блохе под дых и перекинуть через плечо для дальнейшей транспортировки за пределы Икебукуро.

— Где у тебя ключи? Да стой же ты!

Орихара хихикнул и стал сползать по стене.

Злясь, Шизуо схватил его за водолазку и хорошенько приложил к стене. Зрачки у Изаи были по пять копеек, и спрашивать его о чем-либо было бессмысленно.

Просунув колено между разъезжающихся ног, Шизуо ощупывал карманы Орихары. Ключи нашлись не сразу, чему немало способствовал их активно ловящий глюки хозяин. Шизуо не понял, в какой момент и почему он начал возбуждаться, вжимая в стену это тощее горячее тело. Но теперь он возбудился так, что минута промедления — и задымится.

С грохотом роняя ключи мимо тумбочки по ту сторону двери, Шизуо втащил заливисто смеющегося Орихару в спальню и швырнул на кровать. Изая ойкнул, заткнулся и преувеличенно серьезно посмотрел мимо него широко распахнутыми расфокусированными глазами. И протянул к нему руки, будто просил о чем.

— Блоха, ты сам нарвался, — Шизуо сам не знал, зачем оправдывается. Он одним рывком стянул штаны с раскинувшегося перед ним тела.

***  
Волосы у Изаи мягкие. На руках у Изаи синяки.  
Он не замечает, в какой момент Шизуо толкает его спиной на кровать, только падает, па-адает.

«Шизуо, как он вошел? Ах, да, дверь…»

У Изаи мягкие волосы. У Изаи синяки на руках, не сошедшие с его прошлой встречи с Шизуо. Бледно-желтые, но еще болезненные.  
Ничего, сегодня будут новые.

«Шизуо, что он делает?»

Изая бездумно пялится на светлую макушку. Руки Шизуо забрались под водолазку и гладят живот. Широкие шершавые ладони. Такие горячие.  
Изая плавится и сам раздвигает ноги. Но Шизуо сводит их обратно.

«Ах, да, брюки…»

«Больно! Как же больно», — думает Изая.

Шизуо вечно забывает о смазке, ведь он не чувствует боли. Зато Изая чувствует ее за двоих.  
Изая кричит, Изая плачет. Алкоголь — плохой анальгетик.

Шизуо врывается в неподготовленное тело и замирает, оглаживая живот и бока Изаи ладонями, будто большим сухим языком. Ждет, значит, когда Изая сможет отдышаться, сглотнуть, наскоро облизнуть пересохшие губы, посмотреть.

Изая тянет к нему руки, хочет коснуться его лица. Руки у него сейчас как весенние побеги в ускоренной съемке, тянутся к солнцу волос Шизуо. Но Шизуо перехватывает веточки-запястья и заламывает за голову. А вот и синяки.

Изая шипит и выгибается: еще немного — и будет перелом.  
Но Шизуо сегодня внимательный, сразу ослабляет хватку. Он наклоняется к Изае и лижет в переносицу.

— Фу! — Изая пьяно мотает головой и жмурится. И смеется. И расслабляется. Ему больше не больно ни капельки.

Шизуо ничего не говорит и начинает двигать бедрами.

Изая жмурится: солнце перед ним слишком яркое, если не закрыть глаза, можно ослепнуть. А если закрыть, можно сойти с ума. У Изаи перед глазами мелькают картинки: влажные губы Сайкэ, обхватывающие крупную головку члена Шизуо — счастливые золотые глаза Шизуо — по-детски наивная улыбка Сайкэ — бережные объятия, которых Изая никогда не знал. Эти двое жмурятся и смеются синхронно, и выглядят отвратительно счастливыми вместе. А Изая лишний. А грудь Изаи изнутри раздирает спутанный клубок черных шипов, это больно, так больно! Изая врывается в чужое счастье и рушит его всеми доступными ему методами. Он думает, что когда сотрет улыбки с этих лиц, он будет счастлив. Но этого не происходит. Чернота внутри ширится, вращается все быстрее, кромсает Изаю, пожирает Изаю, затягивает в свою бездонную черную воронку его обрывки — прочь от яркого солнца. Изае становится страшно.

Изая распахивает глаза и что-то говорит, запальчиво, яростно, хотя и не слышит своих слов. А в ответ только:

— Придурок!  
И на лицо обрушивается тяжелая пощечина. Голова от нее мотается в сторону и впечатывается в шероховатую ткань.

«Шизу-чан меня не слышит! — паникует Изая. — Шизу-чан меня не понимает! Шизу-чан меня не любит! Бооольно!»

Изая всхлипывает. По лицу бежит горячее и влажное. Изая заходится рыданиями и кончает себе на живот.  
Шизуо нагоняет его в два толчка, самых грубых, самых глубоких.

Шизуо не может не кончить, когда Изая перед ним такой. С мокрым лицом и спермой на животе, сложенный почти пополам, но при этом вольно раскинувшийся на кровати.

Шизуо курит. Дым едкий, горький, щиплет горло.  
Шизуо тащит Изаю в душ. Вода противная, холодная, мокрая. Изая хнычет и отказывается стоять.

Шизуо тащит его из душа. Скидывает с кровати покрывало, бросает Изаю на постель.  
Пружины гудят, отбитая спина ноет.  
Постель чистая, приятная. Глаза закрываются сами собой.

Шизуо уходит и возвращается, приносит Изае попить. И Изая пьет. Под мокрым затылком крепкая горячая рука, а потом — резко — прохладная влажная подушка.

Шизуо не гладит его по голове, не целует синяки на руках.  
Шизуо роняет что-то на тумбочку, прежде чем уйти насовсем.

Утром Изая выяснит, что это аспирин.  
Утром Изая будет ходить чуть враскоряку.

Днем напишет в городском чате, какой Шизуо страшный монстр, а вечером наведается в Икебукуро. Обязательно наведается, чтобы вернуть должок.

Изая ненавидит Шизуо?  
Шизуо ненавидит Изаю?


End file.
